


Your Shirt

by hyAdamsFoster



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: F/F, adamsfoster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2091378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyAdamsFoster/pseuds/hyAdamsFoster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little drabble about Lena's choice of shirt in "Girls Reunited."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Shirt

Gently shoving her wife away, Lena scolded, “No Stef, really, I can’t fit another thing.”

Undaunted, Stef pressed forward, “Lena, you gotta find room for this. You just never know when you’ll need it.” Stef managed to stuff the air horn in the bulging suitcase.

Lena chuckled and stopped trying to convince Stef.

Stef raised her eyebrows, “What? It’s important ok, so that I can sleep at night.”

“That’s what you said about the flashlight, the GPS, the windup radio/alarm, the phone backup battery, the extra underwear and the freeze dried food.” Lena was certain she’d left something out.

Stef sighed, “Do you want to go on this trip or not?”

Lena tilted her head, shooting her a warning, “Stef.”

Approaching her wife gently, Stef pleaded “Lena, I can’t take any more loss, please.”

Ignoring the reference, Lena acquiesced, “Fine, but I still haven’t finished packing my clothes.”

Stef watched Lena grab an item that was decidedly not her style. “Wait, isn’t that my shirt?”

Lena smiled, “yep, that’s your plaid, honey. You know I don’t own know any.”

Stef picked up the item tossing it in the air and onto their bed. “Why is it going with ya?”

How could Lena possible explain the feelings swirling in her mind? Work, kids, a little baby. Only one thing was clear, Stef meant comfort. “I need to feel safe too.”

“But you have all your supplies,” Stef countered, not understanding where Lena was coming from.

“I don’t have you.” Lena finished honestly.

Stef swooped in to take Lena in her arms, “You always have me.” She tenderly touched her lips to Lena’s. “If you need my shirt to feel that, please take it.”

Lena snuggled close to Stef, inhaling the scent she hoped remained in her wife’s shirt. “It’s only a weekend, but it’s been a while since I’ve been without you.”

“Remember? I think it was when the twins were in seventh grade.” Stef smiled at the memory. It had been the only weekend that she and Brandon had been alone since she’d moved in with Lena. Suddenly, she recalled, “Wait, you took my shirt then too.”

With a quick laugh, Lena pulled away from the embrace.

“You almost got away with that one except you took my favorite shirt.” Stef followed Lena, who was busy retrieving the shirt.

“You can’t blame me.” Lena winked, and Stef melted.

“Nope, can’t say I can.” She went and took Lena in her arms again. She’d always imagined that she’d get tired of this, but she hadn’t yet.

“Well, you know what’s different this time?” Lena kissed the corner of Stef’s mouth.

Driven to distraction, Stef could only shake her head.

“Skype! We can skype.” Lena beamed. Stef’s eyes lit up wickedly and she winked at Lena. “No Stef, not for that. I’ll be surrounded by kids, namely your son.”

“Boo.” Stef mocked and proceeded to kiss her wife with a long deep kiss. She changed the angle and approached again, knowing exactly how to excite her wife.

Lost for a moment, Lena dropped the shirt on the floor before pushing away regretfully. “You know I am leaving soon. We can’t start anything.”

“I wish you weren’t going anywhere.” Stef pouted.

Lena thought she looked just like a child. “Distance makes the heart grow fonder.”

Stef laughed, “Phooey. My heart is plenty fond and I’ve barely been away from you.”

“Well, already, I am getting more action.” Lena couldn’t help but tease her wife.

With mock hurt, Stef replied, “No, you wait till you’re back home. You’ll see some action then.”

After a short silence, realization hit Lena, “I will miss you.”

“You sure we can do the skype thing?” Without a backup plan, Stef was at a loss.

They both needed reassurance, “Yes, I promise. It’s not the complete wilderness. It’s a trip for kids, nearby cell tower. Last year’s chaperone confirmed all this. Ok?” She took Stef’s hands to make sure that her wife understood.

“Ok.” Stef nodded. She stood and picked up the discarded shirt, packing it neatly in the suitcase. “You’re still taking the air horn.”

 

 


End file.
